1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly and, in particular, to a hinge assembly for electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 556,861, there is disclosed a hinge mechanism for supporting a display at various angular positions relative to a base. The hinge mechanism includes a first coupling member 10 for coupling to the base, a second coupling member 20 for coupling to the display, and two resilient members 30 disposed oppositely and frictionally rotatable with respect to a wall of the second coupling member 20 for supporting the display at various angular positions with respect to the base. However, a problem with such hinge mechanism is that torque and pressure load transmitted to the resilient members 30 can break the resilient members 30 easily.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.